dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: "My Name is Bardock"
My Name is Bardock is the 16th Dragon Ball SS Retelling of the Vegeta Saga and the third new episode to take place. Summary Leaving off were the last episode left off Bardock had landed on earth in front of Piccolo and Gohan still annoyed over the fact the two of them were just glaring at him. He demands to know who they are, Piccolo however does not trust this Saiyan and asks if he should answer first of who he is Bardock is annoyed at this and says he does not need to but he then tells him his name is Bardock and he's on earth to find someone called "Kakarot " Gohan knows this man is asking about his dad Piccolo then answers why he is looking for Goku and why he looks like him. Bardock understands that Goku is probably the name the Earthling who found him renamed him as he then demands they tell him were Goku is but before Gohan could explain why that was not possible Piccolo then interests and says he does not have to tell him anything angry at that response Bardock then decides to test his new found strength after almost a year of training and attacks both Piccolo and Gohan. Gine who had returned to Chi Chi's tell the Saiyans come has sensed something odd in the air. When Chi Chi and Ox King asked her what it is Gine admits she feels as though there is something familiar about this Ki even though she just learned it from Kami's. After thinking about it some more she decides to wait there instead wanting to use her strength and health to stop the Saiyan's who are coming to earth. Back with the fight while both Piccolo and Gohan are fighting back Bardock is shown to be allot tougher than both of them. He then decides to give them another chance to tell him were Kakarot is or else he well have to turn up the heat revealing he is holding back. Piccolo is shocked at this he thought when Raditz showed up the fight time he was powerful, Goku's power and Gohan's hidden strength but Bardock maybe in another league together as Gohan then tries to attack Piccolo however tells him to stay back this time and watch this fight. When Gohan asks confused why Piccolo explains this may be how a real Saiyan fights. if Gohan watches some of Bardocks Moves he maybe able to do them as well to beat him and the other two Saiyan's heading to Earth. Bardock reveals that he knows about these Saiyan's heading to earth but is shocked to learn that Gohan is a Saiyan witch Gohan then says he's half saiyan as Bardock wants to know more he then decides to fight some more because he's in the mood. Back with Raditz. He once again beat up the Mugger and his crew now stealing all of there money expelling these weaklings haven't gotten more stronger since last time but then Raditz picks up a new energy coming from were Gohan and Piccolo were he then looked annoyed at how this was possible when Vegeta and Nappa should be here in two days. He then flys in that direction to see what's going on. Back with the fight Between Bardock and Piccolo the former was dominating the latter Piccolo even admits that Bardock is good while the latter then admits that the Slug Face has a decent power however just then seeing his teacher in pain Gohan then attacks Bardock. the Latter is impressed as was Piccolo before Gohan calmed down Bardock then chuckles and said that was good shot from him and asks Gohan who he is. Gohan then reveals himself as Gohan who is Goku's son. Bardock is shocked realizing that Gohan was Kakarot's son with an air of confusion Raditz finally returns and is shocked when he sees Bardock revealing him as his and Kakarot's farther shocking both Piccolo and Gohan the latter now releasing Bardocks his grandpa. Bardock annoyed asks Raditz what the hell has been going on. Late at night Gohan,Piccolo and Raditz explain to Bardock what is happening. Bardock is annoyed that Raditz actions lead to Kakarots death and the fact Piccolo killed him. However seeing as these Dragon Balls well bring him back to life and the fact that Vegeta and Nappa are on there way to earth Bardock gives them all a pass. Gohan is both shocked and happy to finally meet his Grandfather who the latter does not take kindly to this claiming Gohan is reminding him of Gine his wife. Piccolo then apogees for his misjudgment shocking Gohan who knows Piccolo does not say sorry normally. However the Nameken then asks Bardock what well he do now knowing everything. Bardock then has an idea explains that he wants to train back on Avo's ship alone because he is still guilty over the loss of his comrades at Dadoria's hands on orders of Frieza however does not explain the last part to them but he well reunite with them at the final battle with the two Simian's so Gohan, Piccolo and Raditz better not die on him till then. All three agree in there own ways Raditz not wanting to disappoint his farther, Gohan happily seeing as he meet his grandfather and Piccolo just treated it like no big deal as Bardock now goes back into Avo's ship and trains more. As do Gohan, Piccolo and Raditz On King Kai's planet the Kai in question was shocked to learn this as he was watching this wanting to know this another Saiyan. Goku asks King Kai what happened but the Teacher did not answer and said it was nothing too important and Goku should continued his training seeing as the Two Saiyan's are about to land the next day. Major Events * Bardock meets his Grandson Gohan for the first time * Raditz reunites with his farther Battles * Bardock vs Piccolo and Gohan Appearances * Gohan * Piccolo * Bardock * Gine * Chi Chi * Ox King * Raditz * King Kai * Gregory * Bubbles * Goku Changes to the timeline * This whole episode did not happen in the original Anime